Convert $8\ \dfrac{7}{13}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${8}\ {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $13$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{104}{13}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{104}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{104}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} = \dfrac{111}{13}$